bye, beautiful
by rainvers
Summary: "Sampai jumpa, Cantik." Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan lelaki itu membuat Kenta merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan begitu saja, apalagi setelah hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Demi Tuhan, Kenta itu laki-laki! / Produce 101 Fanfiction / Im Youngmin x Takada Kenta


**bye, beautiful [youngta]**

"Sampai jumpa, _Cantik._ " Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan lelaki itu membuat Kenta merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan begitu saja, apalagi setelah hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan lelaki itu padanya. Demi Tuhan, Kenta itu laki-laki!

* * *

~produce 101 fanfiction~

 _written by_ **Rainvers.**

im youngmin x takada kenta

rating: T (ada adegan _kissu_ )

* * *

"Menyebalkan."

Kenta mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Hari ini hujan turun dengan deras. Mungkin bagi para pecinta hujan akan menganggap bahwa hujan yang turun adalah kebahagiannya. Tapi tidak dengan Kenta. Lelaki pendek ini sangat membenci hujan.

Pertama, udara yang dingin membuat Kenta mengigil kedinginan. Kedua, angin yang kencang membuatnya tidak nyaman (Kenta takut terbawa oleh angin karena tubuhnya yang terlalu kurus itu). Ketiga, hujan akan membuat pakaian serta tasnya basah dan perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mengeringkannya. Apalagi Kenta notabenenya adalah anak rantau. Kenta pindah seorang diri dari Jepang ke Korea Selatan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya disini. Agak sulit untuk mengatur seluruh kegiatannya sendiri.

Hujan deras membuatnya langkahnya tertahan di lobi sekolah. Kenta bisa saja menunggu di sekolah hingga hujannya reda. Tetapi, Kenta harus segera cepat pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Pikiran Kenta berputar-putar bingung. Tidak ada cara lain. Kenta harus menerjang hujan untuk pulang. Lagipula halte bus terletak tidak jauh dari sini. Ini salah Kenta juga karena sudah tahu musim hujan tetapi ia malah lupa membawa payung.

" _Ichi.. Ni.. San.."_

Lalu, setelah hitungan ketiga barulah Kenta dengan kedua kakinya berlari cepat dari sekolah menuju halte bus. Kenta berlari sambil memeluk tasnya untuk melindungi buku-bukunya agar tidak terkena hujan.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

Kenta sampai di halte bus dengan napas terengah-engah. Haah, sepertinya mulai saat ini ia harus rajin berolahraga. Kenta duduk di kursi halte sambil menaruh tasnya di samping tempat duduknya. Kenta mengelap wajah serta rambutnya yang basah.

"Lama sekali."

Kenta mendesis kesal. Ini sudah berjalan hampir lima menit, tapi belum ada satupun bus yang datang. Kenta mendesah lelah. Secara tidak sengaja ia menolehkan matanya ke kanan dan ia baru menyadari ada pemuda lain yang juga menunggu bus. Pemuda itu duduk di ujung kanan. Mata Kenta dan pemuda itu saling bertemu pandang.

Kenta segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa, pipinya mulai sedikit panas, padahal udara disekitarnya cukup dingin. Setelah dua menit, Kenta mencoba untuk melirik pemuda itu kembali melalui ujung matanya. Ternyata lelaki itu juga masih menatapnya. Kali ini sangat intens, membuat Kenta menundukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda yang menatapnya tadi memiliki surai berwarna merah, sepertinya dia juga bertubuh tinggi (terlihat dari kakinya yang panjang itu), serta jaket hitam yang tersampir di bahunya. Pemuda itu juga terlihat... tampan.

"Kenapa menunduk, hm?"

Kenta membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kenta juga baru menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ah, itu lelaki yang bertatapan dengannya tadi!

"Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tiba-tiba bertanya dengannya.

"Ke-Kenta.." jawab Kenta dengan gugup. Entah kenapa ia terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang bertemu dengan singa jantan yang siap untuk menerkamnya.

"Kenta? Namamu manis seperti _orangnya_."

Hah? Kenta mengerutkan keningnya. Tadi apa yang lelaki itu bilang? Manis? Oh, lelaki asing ini merupakan orang yang kesekian kalinya menyebut dirinya manis. Kenapa banyak sekali sih orang-orang yang menyebut Kenta itu manis? Perlu digarisbawahi bahwa Kenta itu **laki-laki**. Harusnya ia mendapatkan pujian tampan!

"Namaku Im Youngmin." Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh? Aku tidak peduli." Balas Kenta cuek. Moodnya sudah hancur. Pertama karena hujan. Kedua karena bus yang tidak kunjung datang. Ketiga karena pujian _manis_ yang ditunjukkan padanya membuatnya mual.

"Kamu semakin manis bila bertingkah seperti itu."

Youngmin tersenyum dengan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat tinggi. Oh, itu bukan tersenyum. Youngmin sedang menyeringai. Entah kenapa, Kenta merasa firasat buruk disini.

"Siapa kau? Pergi sana!"

Youngmin berjongkok untuk menyamakan tubuh tingginya dengan tubuh Kenta yang sedang duduk itu. "Tadi kan kita sudah berkenalan."

Kenta mengernyitkan keningnya, "Perkenalan seperti itu tidak ada di kamusku!"

"Lalu perkenalan seperti apa yang ada di _kamus-_ mu itu?" Youngmin bertanya sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Saling mengenalkan nama masing-masing lalu pergi. Tidak bersikap menganggu dan _menyebalkan_ ," jawab Kenta sambil menyindir Youngmin.

"Bagian perkenalan yang mana sehingga menganggapku adalah seorang penganggu dan menyebalkan?" pancing Youngmin. Lelaki itu ingin memancing kemarahan Kenta. Karena baginya Kenta terlihat menggemaskan dengan wajah yang ditekuk seperti itu.

"Oh! Kau baru saja memujiku manis! Pujian macam apa itu?! Demi Tuhan, aku ini laki-laki."

Kenta berbicara dengan keras, mengeluarkan semua amarahnya yang memuncak. Kenta memang agak sensitif bila ada orang yang memujinya manis atau cantik. Seakan-akan orang yang memujinya itu tidak memperdulikan jenis kelaminnya.

Youngmin terkekeh. Lelaki itu mengangkat dagu Kenta dengan tangannya. Lalu Youngmin memperhatikan struktur wajah Kenta dengan baik-baik. Seperti bentuk mukanya yang kecil, kulitnya yang putih, pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_ , bibir kecil yang merah, bulu mata yang lentik, serta kedua matanya yang terlihat menatapnya seperti kucing minta dikawini.

Kenta yang ditatap seperti itu malah menahan napasnya. Astaga, cobaan macam apalagi yang sedang melandanya.

"Lihat, mana ada laki-laki yang memiliki wajah secantik dan semanis ini. Apalagi baru kupegang saja pipinya sudah memerah." Youngmin mengejek.

Sialan.

Kenta merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Ia merasa terhina. Youngmin sialan. Pipinya yang merona juga sialan.

"Lihat, kamu tidak berkutik sekarang. Kalau kamu mengaku laki-laki sejati, harusnya kamu membalas perkataanku..."

Lalu Youngmin mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Kenta dan berbisik, "...Bukannya diam dengan wajah merah seperti itu."

Youngmin sedikit menghembuskan napasnya di antara telinga dan lehernya. Itu membuat leher Kenta menegang dan telinganya kini memerah. Youngmin juga memegang telinga kiri Kenta dan tersenyum remeh, "Laki-laki macam apa yang memakai tindik seperti ini?"

Brrrr... Kenta merasa kepalanya mendidih dan sepertinya mulai mengeluarkan asap. Amarah yang ditahannya kini semakin memuncak. Siapa sih Im _sialan_ Youngmin itu?! Lelaki asing yang baru dikenalnya hari ini tapi sudah membuat _mood_ -nya hancur sejadi-jadinya.

Baru saja Kenta ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada Youngmin, tiba-tiba saja Youngmin menarik tengkuknya dan... _chuu~_ bibir Youngmin dan Kenta saling bertemu sekarang.

Kenta yang segera menyadari itu buru-buru mendorong dada Youngmin. Tapi Youngmin malah semakin menekan tengkuknya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Bibir berdua awalnya hanya saling menempel. Tapi kini Youngmin mulai melumat bibir Kenta. Dari lumatan-lumatan lembut hingga _liar_. Kenta sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman Youngmin dan juga Kenta tidak bisa memberontak. Kenta hanya terdiam membiarkan Youngmin menginvasi bibirnya. Kenta memang diam, tapi di pikirannya sudah tersusun berbagai macam rencana untuk menghabisi Youngmin bila bertemunya kembali.

( ( ( Tapi Kenta berharap semoga saja tidak. Cukup ini menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir. ) ) )

Hingga akhirnya Kenta merasa kehabisan napas. Ia kembali berusaha mendorong dada Youngmin. Tiba-tiba saja Youngmin mencubit _nipple_ -nya dari balik seragamnya membuat Kenta memekik. Ciuman mereka pun terlepas.

" _Akhirnya_ , aku bisa mencium bibirmu. Manis sekali. _Aku suka._ "

Youngmin menyeringai. Lalu pemuda itu berdiri. Sebelum Youngmin benar-benar pergi, lelaki itu menyampirkan jaket miliknya ke bahu Kenta. Terlihat wajah Kenta memerah dengan bibir kecilnya yang membengkak itu sedang mengambil napasnya yang terengah-engah akibat ciuman tadi.

"Sampai jumpa, _Cantik_." Youngmin menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu pergi.

Sialan.

Dobel sialan.

Ciuman pertama Kenta dengan laki-laki? LAKI-LAKI?!

Sepertinya Kenta akan menambahkan alasan baru kenapa ia membenci hujan. Alasan yang pertama, kedua, dan ketiga sudah. Sekarang yang keempat, Kenta membenci hujan karena... ia bertemu dengan Im Youngmin . Pemuda asing yang sudah merenggut kesucian bibirnya serta dia juga sudah menyentuh tubuhnya! Hm, ngomong-ngomong, semenjak bertemu dengannya, sudah berapa kali Kenta mengumpat hari ini?

Im Youngmin sialan! Doakan Kenta untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi!

* * *

-end-

* * *

 **pojok bacot author:**

Fanfic pertama di fandom produce 101. Fanfict yang dibuat karena baper Kenta di eliminasiㅠㅠㅠㅠ Semoga dia jangan balik ke Jepang dulu:(((((((

Btw, saya team uke!Kenta. Jadi fanfic apapun akan aku baca selama itu Kenta jadi uke. ( ( ( Tapi Kenta emang lebih cocok uke sih, didukung dari wajahnya yang imut kayak anak kecil, tinggi badannya yang pendek, serta tingkah alaynya. Wkwkk ) ) ) Posisi seme sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya. Bahkan Youngmin sama Eunki yang terkadang jadi uke di couple yang lain pasti bakal berubah posisi jadi Seme kalau dipasangin sama Kenta.

Btw, aku harap Kenta keluar dari agensi Star Road. Ada beberapa alasan yang buat Kenta nggak bagus debut disitu. Bahkan korean fans-nya Kenta sekarang lagi ngeboikot Star Road. Semoga ada agensi lain yang lebih _bagus_ buat ngadopsi dia, Yuehua kek, atau Brand New Music kek (biar sama Youngmin:p wkwkwk).

Bye~!


End file.
